Happy Birthday, Gumi Megpoid!
by 4lackofabetterpenname
Summary: June 25th is Gumi Megpoid's birthday, and she doesn't really expect anything from anyone. Have the other Vocaloids completely forgotten about her special day, as well as her fans? Just a short little story, only gonna' be a few chapters or so. Review please, if you'd like. Happy Birthday Gumi!
1. Prolouge

She combed her little orange pick through her short green hair carefully, paying close attention to the long pieces at the front, which had gotten rather tangled. She put the pick down and looked at herself in the mirror. She stared at her reflection for a moment and then sighed sadly.

"I wish I was pretty like the others… maybe that's why no one thinks I'm as cool as them," she whispered, looking away from the mirror.

She shook her head and sighed again, leaving the bathroom quietly.

She walked down the hallway past everyone's closed bedroom doors with her head hung.

She got a glimpse of the calendar out of the corner of her eye. She stopped and looked at it.

June 24th was circled with sparkly ink, with a couple of important things written inside the box. She glanced over at the box next to it, June 25th.

"It's tomorrow…" she murmured.

Nothing was written in that box though. There were no appointments, no meetings, nothing.

Not even a "Gumi's B-day".

* * *

**This is just the beginning, I'll write some more later. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 1: It's a Surprise

Miku's bedroom door creaked open slowly. She poked her head out, a turquoise pigtail sticking out the doorway. She narrowed her eyes. She looked both ways and stepped out into the hallway.

She tip-toed towards Gumi's room and peeked inside. It was empty.

She relaxed her body and looked back. "Okay, guys, the coast is clear! She's gone!" she called.

All the other bedroom doors opened, the rest of the Vocaloids coming out.

"She is?" Rin asked.

"Mm-hm, she went out... I don't think she has a clue," Miku's eye glinted.

"Cool," Rin nodded. "Does that mean we can get started?"

"Yup," Meiko replied, "And we need to right now… if we don't, we won't have any time… Gakupo, where's the list?"

"I've got it right here with me…" the purple-haired samurai pulled out a little sheet of paper.

He cleared his throat. "Okay… Meiko, you're in charge of dinner."

Meiko nodded bluntly.

"Kaito, you and I have to go shopping for decorations and what-not…" Gakupo said.

Kaito pulled his blue raspberry flavored lollipop out of his mouth. "Okay," he licked his blue-stained lips.

"Miku, Rin, you guys are making the cake, right?" he looked up at the two girls.

"Uh-huh," they answered in unison.

"Luka, you're…"

"Decorating… and I'm going to figure out where we're going for the day," Luka finished for him.

"Alright… that's it," Gakupo folded up the list and tossed it back in his room.

"Okay, before I get the ingredients for dinner tomorrow," Meiko said, "I need to know… we're still inviting Teto, Piko, Sonika, Miki, Kiyoteru, and Lily, right?"

"Yeah… I would say no to Teto, but we don't really have a choice with her… she kind of invited herself," Miku sighed.

"Don't you like Teto-chan, Miku?" Rin asked.

"I do, she's just… hyper," Miku scratched the back of her head.

"Is she bringing her brother?" Meiko asked.

"Dunno'… you might have to ask when you call her. She kind of found out about this whole thing on her own… thank god she never told Gumi…" Miku said.

"Well, I'm still inviting her, and I might ask some of the other Vocaloids…" Meiko shrugged, "And Ted can come, as long as he doesn't act like a pervert, again."

"So, are we ready, then?" Len asked.

"Yup… let's go!" they left the hallway, off to complete their tasks…

* * *

**Hey, 4lackofabetterpenname here~ I know, I know, another shorty... -.-' I promise the next chapters will be longer. There's only gonna' be a few coming up anyway. Stay tuned!**

**For those of you who bothered to read my story, I thank you from the bottom of my Vocaloid-loving heart and ask you to review! Okay, I think that's all.  
**

**Thanks again!  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Failed Stew and Aisu

"Guys, out of the way!" Meiko snapped, "I have to start dinner now!"

"No you don't! We already did!" Miku said standing in the kitchen doorway.

"What?" Meiko gasped, "No, no, no! You guys were only in charge of making the cake!"

"Huh? B-but we thought YOU were gonna' bake the cake!" Rin cried.

"NO! That was your guys' job! Were you even paying attention?"

Meiko shoved past the two girls and went over to the stove, where a giant electric skillet sat, sizzling and popping. She turned her head away and dared to take the top off… she was greeted by a giant cloud of steam that rose to the ceiling and disappeared…

She looked into the skillet, only to see what seemed to be some sort of stew.

"What IS this?" she groaned, an overly salty smell filling her nose.

"It's the stew," Miku shrugged, wiping off her hands on her apron with leek patches sewed on it.

Meiko actually managed to force herself to try the abomination. She immediately spit out the bite, her eyes bugging out of her head.

"Are you SURE it's stew?" she gasped, coughing, "It tastes like you dumped the entire ocean into one pan! God! Is there even any salt left in the house?"

"But the recipe called for "generous amounts of salt"!" Rin reasoned, tying her apron that was at least three sizes bigger than her for the millionth time.

"That doesn't mean use all the salt in Japan! Geez!" Meiko retorted, "And you even forgot the carrots!"

She put her hands on her hips. "Now, what on this planet made you two think you could make this? It wasn't even your job, and you still managed to screw up!"

Miku and Rin glanced at each other.

"SHE SAID WE HAD TO!" they both whaled at the same time, pointing at each other.

Meiko face-palmed…

_Meanwhile…_

"Balloons?"

"Check."

"Streamers?"

"Check."

"And random junk with cute things on 'em?"

"Yup!"

Gakupo folded the shopping-list up and threw it in the cart. "Well, we've got everything, then," he told Kaito.

And then, out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a second cart right next to his…

"What the heck is this?"

"Oh, yeah, I picked up a few tubs of ice-cream!" Kaito replied, grinning, patting the cart that was loaded with practically the entire freezer aisle.

Gakupo gawked at him. "A few?"

"What?" Kaito cried.

"WHY did you have to get so many? Put them back!" Gakupo scolded.

"How could I say no to the darling little things? Especially my sweet sea-salt aisu… she's shy, you know," he put the freezing box up against his cheek and stroked it.

"For the LAST TIME, Kaito, your ice-cream does NOT have feelings!" Gakupo growled, grabbing Kaito and the party-supply cart.

"AH!" Kaito gasped, being dragged away by his scarf, "No! My ice-creams!"

…

* * *

**Hey, everybody! Wow... my inspiration has been a jerk lately. I can't come up with ANYTHING to write... y'know? Well, it actually bothered to come back to me, today. And I hope it stays for a little while...**

**Thanks so much for reading, and ALL reviews are very much appreciated. Very. So, would you mind typing in that little box what you thought of my story? 'Kay, thanks. ^^  
**

**-4lackofabetterpenname  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Kaito's kind of sexist

Gakupo and Kaito set down the last bag on the floor in front of Luka Megurine.

"Okay… that's everything," Gakupo tucked his bangs away from his face.

"It is?" Luka stared down at the cluster of bags at her feet.

"Yes…" Gakupo raised an eyebrow, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no… it's just…" she reached down into one and pulled out a pack of balloons. She pointed to the label. "Pink."

"What about it…?" Kaito tipped his head.

"You picked out pink," Luka stared at him expressionlessly.

"And…?"

"Gumi doesn't like pink," Luka said.

"What are you talking about?" Kaito asked, "Every girl likes pink!"

"Why doesn't Gumi like pink?" Gakupo inquired.

"Well, first of all, Kaito, that was COMPLETELY sexist," Luka's voice got louder and louder, "And second, why don't YOU know, Gakupo? I thought you knew SO much about Gumi because you're from the same company. Isn't that what you always say? Well, you probably don't know, because you didn't spend an hour on the phone with Gumi, trying to "inconspicuously discover her favorite things without her getting suspicious" right before her birthday! Do you know how hard that is?"

"THE PINK WAS HIS IDEA!" Kaito and Gakupo cried at the same time, pointing at each other.

"I don't care whose idea it was, you're gonna' take it back to the…"

"Okay, what's going on in here?" Meiko came in through the front door, holding a few paper bags of groceries.

"Meiko, I can't work with these people!" Luka threw her hands up in the air and stomped away, "I'm going to my trailer."

"Trailer…? What trailer…?" Meiko murmured as the pink haired singer stamped off. She rolled her eyes. "What did you guys do?"

"Nothing!" Kaito grumbled, "According to Luka, we got the wrong colors…"

"You shouldn't have made that sexist comment," Gakupo crossed his arms.

"It wasn't sexist!"

"Okay, it was stupid. Stereo-typical. Rude," Gakupo looked up at the ceiling.

"Aw, shut up, Gakupo!" Kaito snapped.

"What's wrong with the decorations? I don't see anything bad about 'em…" she pulled a box out from one of the bags and turned it over. She narrowed her eyes. "Wait… is this sea-salt ice-cream?"

Gakupo and Kaito jolted at the same time except not for the same reason.

Gakupo bowed his head, gritting his teeth and balling his fist. Kaito began to laugh nervously.

"Yeah… it's sea-salt ice-cream…" he sweat-dropped.

Gakupo glared sideways at Kaito, who stared at him timidly, still covering up with laughter. He smiled awkwardly. Gakupo smacked him in the back of the head and growled.

"Ugh… whatever…" Meiko sighed and went to the kitchen to drop off her groceries. Gakupo and Kaito followed her, Kaito putting away his ice-cream in the freezer.

"What do you need all those for?" Gakupo asked Meiko as she pulled out different veggies and some beef, "I thought you got all the ingredients already when we were planning."

"Yeah, well… Miku and Rin got their jobs mixed up and tried to make dinner themselves… I had to clean it all up and go get more supplies. So, now, I start all over again…" she explained, "But at this rate, I don't think I'll be able to finish by the time Gumi gets home from her recording-session… and now with you guys ticking Megurine-san off… and there's still no cake…"

"And you wanna' keep it a surprise, right?" Gakupo inquired.

"Well, I'd like to…" Meiko murmured.

Gakupo smiled. "I've got it," he stated, "I know the perfect meal to make with this stuff- and it will take half the time it takes to make that stew."

"R-Really?" Meiko's eyes widened.

Gakupo nodded. "I'll handle dinner, Meiko-san."

"Are you sure, Gakupo-kun? I mean, you don't have to… you did YOUR jobs," Meiko asked.

"I'm sure. Why don't you go see if you can get Luka to help you finish decorating?" he suggested.

"Hey, I can go get a cake from the store right now, if you want me to," Kaito offered.

"Seriously? You would do that? You don't mind?" Meiko's face lit up.

"Yeah, sure," Kaito shrugged, "Of course. I'll take Miku and Rin with me. We need carrot cake, right?"

Meiko sighed in relief. "Yes… wow… thank you so much, guys. Really, I appreciate it."

_A little bit later..._

"Who'd you call, Len-kun?" Gakupo asked, doing a million different things at once, buzzing around the kitchen.

"Oh, I just hung up with Teto… she made my ears ring a little," he stuck his finger in his ear, "That girl can SQUEAL."

"Why were you talking to Teto?" Gakupo looked back at him from the stove.

"Oh, I just wanted to confirm that she was coming to the surprise party… kind of wish I hadn't, but Meiko asked me to call everyone and make sure they were still going… even Teto," Len answered, "Hey, need any help?"

"Yes, please…" Gakupo replied gratefully.

_Meanwhile..._

"Ooh, how about that one? Ooh, or that one?" Rin scurried around the bakery, pointing at the different cakes and pastries on display. She caught a glimpse of a tray loaded with all kinds of rolls. She let out a gasp. "OHH! Kaito-kun! Can we get some of these?"

"Nope, we're here specifically for Gumi's cake and Gumi's cake only," Kaito shook his head.

"What kind are we looking for?" Miku asked.

"Carrot cake- and it needs to look good," Kaito replied, scanning the display cases.

"Look good, how?" Rin glanced back at Kaito.

"I dunno'… something with flowers on it, or something! Girls like flowers, right?"

Miku pinched Kaito's arm. "Stop being so sexist, today!"

"Ow! Geez… sorry…" he rubbed where she had pinched him, "Well then, what do YOU think it should look like? What does Gumi like?"

"Uh… well…" Miku paced around the bakery, observing all the different goods. "Gumi likes pandas… carrots… she likes patterns… um… video games…"

"Then… let's go with that!" Rin pointed at something in the display case at the front of the shop. Miku and Kaito ran up behind him. Miku let out a gasp.

"Oh! It's perfect!" Miku squealed.

It was a large, decorative cake… showered with polka-dots and stripes in all kinds of colors. Little sugary flowers grew in between patterns, in every color imaginable (except for pink). And the best part was… at the very top… sat a cute little baby panda figurine, holding a birthday candle.

"It looks like it came straight out of Gumi's brain! Like aliens kidnapped her in her sleep and stuck a tube in her head and…"

"Okay, Rin, we don't need a visual," Kaito interrupted her quickly, trying not gross out the other customers.

"You kids like that one?" the cashier came up behind the cake.

"What kind of cake is it?" Kaito asked.

"It's vanilla. What type are you looking for?" she said.

"Well, we're actually looking for carrot cake…" Kaito replied.

"Oh, we've got some baking in the back right now! I could ask them to make one like this one, if you want," she leaned on the display case and pointed to the one Miku and Rin were glued to.

"Yes, please!" Kaito smiled, "How long will that take?"

"Well, from what I understand, they're almost done… so maybe a little more than an hour."

"Can we get this one, Kaito?" Rin pleaded hopefully, looking up at him with big blue eyes.

Kaito gave her a thumbs up.

"Okay… we'll give you the bill when you come to pick it up," the cashier bowed, "We appreciate your business!"

* * *

**Yeeaaah, another chapter! X3 Writing is a pain. And so is trying to find good Hetaloid music. America and Germany sound weird. (No offense, you two) I don't even think the one I'm listening to right now is actually sung by a Hetaloid... probably a Nico Nico singer. It said France and England, but whatever...**

**ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed this lovely story, that I'm almost finished with. I wanna' get it done before Gakupo's birthday! :3 Which is July 31st. Mark your calendars. Now.  
**

**Review if you want, or not. Thanks for reading! ^^  
**


	5. Chapter 4: I love it when they fight

"Oh, thank GOD, Kaito; you actually did something PRODUCTIVE for once!" Gakupo joked with a smirk as the scarf-wearing Vocaloid entered the kitchen with Gumi's birthday cake along with Miku and Rin.

Kaito just glared at him as he set the cake down on the counter, Miku and Rin scampering off to go tell Meiko. Gakupo just snickered and adjusted the apron he was wearing, continuing to prepare Gumi's special birthday dinner.

"Hush, Gakupo," Meiko sighed as she was drug into the busy kitchen by the girls, "Thanks for getting the cake, Kaito, you've been very helpful today."

Kaito blew a raspberry at Gakupo.

"See?!" Miku and Rin revealed the carrot cake to her proudly.

Her brown eyes lit up in surprise as she got a good look at what was going to be the perfect dessert for Gumi. "Wow, you guys, I'm impressed! It's… It's perfect! It's like aliens kidnapped her in her sleep and stuck a tube in her head and…"

"That's what I said!" Rin cried.

Gakupo stepped over to see it also, scanning it over quizzically. "Hmm…" he mumbled. "Whoa, Kaito, you finally did something right!"

"Gettin' real sick of your ****, Gakupo," Kaito snapped.

"You're a real man now!" Gakupo started laughing.

"Says the guy wearing an apron," he rolled his eyes.

Gakupo's face flashed hot red. "It's not an apron!"

"Sure it isn't. Some "traditional Japanese smock handed down from generation to generation". KISS THE COOK- HURR DURR," Kaito did an awful impression of Gakupo, stumbling around the kitchen.

"YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME IN IT."

Meiko escorted Miku and Rin out of the kitchen quietly, giving them that "don't laugh or get involved" look, which felt nearly impossible to the two.

"Aaanyways…" Meiko sighed.

"Where did Len and Luka go?" Rin spoke up.

"Luka went to meet Gumi somewhere, probably going to take her shopping until everything's ready and the guests are here… which is gonna be pretty soon," Meiko replied, seemingly satisfied for the moment, "And Len went out to buy Gumi a present, I think…"

"Ooh…" Miku's eyes glinted, "Len…" Rin pursed her lips and didn't even bother to get mad at Miku this time.

"So what do we do now?" the little blonde asked.

"Now?" Meiko smiled, "We wait."

* * *

**Wooowww I know right. Been a looooonnnggg time since I updated this story. Yup. I would write more, and apologize more, except it's really late where I am right now, and I'm tired and going to bed.  
**

**If you some how stumbled across this story, got notified that I updated it, or whatever, I seriously appreciate you taking the time to read my fanfic., and appreciate any reviews or angry comments about how I haven't added a new chapter since last year. **

**Talk to you all later~  
**


End file.
